so many voices, yet nothing is there
by queen-of-anarchy
Summary: "You, Lucius Malfoy are hereby sentenced to a life time sentence in Azkaban prison." And with those words, a husband and wife were broken souls. feeling nothing but death and bones. / Narcissa&Lucius


**Fandom;** Harry Potter, Lucius/Nacissa.  
><strong>AN:** If you are underage I suggest you either exit this story immediately or prepare yourself for a graphic exposure, I think. Enjoy my guilty little pleasure.

.

With her long flowing blonde hair cascading behind her back, traveling down to her waist and it moved with every graceful fire step that she took, Narcissa could not be more content. She had everything she desired; money, wealth, power. But of course being born into the Black family tree did have its perks, this being the three things that she acquired most of all. But certainly being married into the Malfoy household was a big upper advantage as well, her future with money and power was secured, especially now that they have a son together, Draco Malfoy. But as this difficult time passes, Narcissa's pain increased at to no avail. Sitting in a lonely vast table, a table made for twenty people, a table carved so beautifully, with lines and swirls where they should go and carved out of pretentious delicate black wood, she sat only herself, with a cup of red wine in her hand. Her pale blue eyes watched as the liquid swirled in little circles of red that if one had as devious mind as Narcissa, she could see blood.

If only it were _his_ blood.

How dare Voldemort blame her gorgeous husband of everything occurred to that blasted Potter in the Hall of Prophecies? He was not the only one there, Bella, Rodolphus, most of the Death Eater we're there, but yet Voldemort choose to blame it all on Lucius, just because useless Neville Longbottom broke the prophecy, damn fool. Because of that, Dumbledore took him, now her beautiful Lucius was in the reached hell called Azkaban, where he is to be life sentenced.

Life sentenced.

How will her son grow up without his father? Sure, Draco was older now, but the need for a father was always extremely necessary for a growing young man, wasn't it? But now as Narcissa looks at her son from afar, he's sitting on a chair, a big comfy olive green chair with dark wooded legs that maintained the balance, he looked so much like his father. With his silver blonde hair long, but pulled back in a manner oh so elegantly and the way his grey eyes concentrated on each word the book had to offer him. Narcissa turned away from the sight of her son to notice that she can't look at him, it hurts her.

He looks so much like his father.

His foolish father, who risks his life, day and night to the acts and whims of Voldemort; that because of 'he-who-must-not-be-named' Lucius now is in Azkaban. Narcissa sighs and dips her red-nailed finger into her wine, the color of her nail slowly blending with the liquid. Narcissa feels her chest tight, her body shakes and when she feels a strong, yet heavy presence within is when she notices that she's crying. She hates herself right now, Malfoys don't cry. That was a rule, that was a law she had lived by the day she married Lucius, she had vowed that she would never be the weak little Slytherin girl she once was oh so long ago. But now, as she realized she had let the glass fall to the floor, the glass shattering around in million of pieces while the red liquid stained the dark green carpet, she felt her cheeks went and her eyes had a fiery sensation to them, she was crying.

_No, no, I cannot be—no._

She quickly gathered herself as she called for a servant to clean up her mess, but she was out of the dining room before the servant came. She wouldn't let a weak servant see her vulnerable. She locked the door, changed into her night robe and went to bed alone. As the darkness surrounds her, her sadness fills up within her, just because she knows he is suppose to be lying next to her right now. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. It didn't work. The horrid words of the trial kept bouncing in her head. They kept buzzing like a swarm of angry bees, wanting their honey.

"_You, Lucius Malfoy are hereby sentenced to a life time sentence in Azkaban prison."_

_Lucius had fought, he always did, he was a fighter, against the guards and men that came to take him away, Narcissa had not realized that she had screamed so loud that the eyes of the rest of the court had settled upon her, Lucius headed butted one more guard, ran towards his wife and kissed her so passionately, it physically hurt when then guards had pulled him away._

"_No, no, no, let him go!" Draco had screamed, tears stinging in his eyes but none tracing his cheeks, as opposed to his mother who was preventing herself from sobbing. _

"_Lucius, Lucius!" She screamed, as she noticed guards taking her away from the scene as well, another guard handling Draco to her left. Giving up, she let the guard see her out. "Lucius, Lucius." She repeats the name like a sweet prayer. Draco, on her left side, hugging his mother shoulders as if trying to protect her or trying to make sure nobody takes her away as well. _

Now, lying alone in her bed, she realizes she needs her husband back. She needs the feel of him beside her every morning and the sweet smell of his breath every night as he lays upon a kiss on her head.

.

Today was her visiting day; she could not bring Draco due to his attending at Hogwarts. She placed on her finest dress on, a purple dress, up to her neck, her white high heeled stringed boots and corsage within herself to keep all of her in place. Entering Azkaban prison the guards studied her with their eyes.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius" She kept repeating to herself and finally when they left her, she entered the jail cell where her husband was, upon entering the dark room, she noticed there was only one board bed, meaning he was utterly alone in here. Taking her first step into the room, it echoed as if the room was hollow, she took few more steps in noticing no one was there. Then the door closed.

"Narcissa…" A voice, his voice filled her senses and he hugged from behind, holding as a precious doll. He took an inhale of her neck and Narcissa melted under his touch, his pressure. This was her Lucius and hers only. She turned around to see him, but at the same time it was not him. His hair, no longer silver blond, but more of a rugged brownish blonde from the lack of cleansing, the way little whiskers of hair were appearing in his chin area, but the way those grey eyes looked at her, it was all she needed to know this was him. Planting his lips on her, he crushed her against a wall.

"It's been so long." He said as he breathed into her neck, slowly passing his fingers along the buttons of her dress, slowly undressing her chest area. Yes, it had been long, between the brutal beatings, the hungers, the carnal starvation, the guards had offered him conjugal visits from local whores, but he wanted none, only wanting his Narcissa, for no woman in the world can compare to her beauty. Slowly caressing one breast, he started to kiss her earlobe as Narcissa moaned his named and her fingers curled between his hairs as if they were a life line for her. Lucius slowly laid her down his bed, hard and uncomfortable, but it'll have to do. He was on top of her, slowly stroking now both of her breaths then taking one into his mouth. Carefully untying the strings of her corset, it broke free and he started to kiss her stomach. Heat exploded across Narcissa's face at the foreign feel of her husband touching her again, at her husband wanting her again, making love to her; again, she shivered under his touch.

Narcissa made him sit up as she took off his prison shirt and pants and left him naked for her own viewing pleasure; for she had nearly forgotten the ways the ripples of his tawny skin were so perfectly carved that she could swear the gods created them slowly, not missing a single crack, the way he was just so gorgeous without even trying, and he was so _well developed_. Lucius growled like a caged animal and finished ripping off his wife's purple skirt and tearing down her undergarments with his teeth, now naked, only for the fact that she still had her fishnet stocking on and her white boots, Narcissa was beautiful. Making her stand up, Narcissa blushed as he made her give him her back as he started giving it slowly kisses from her buttocks to her neck, it left her skin goose bumped.

"Walk for me, just give me a little walk from here to the wall back." He whispered against her neck as Narcissa did as told, he walked towards the wall, Lucius admiring the way her long lean legs walked with such confidence and fire, the way her buttocks bounced just the perfect amount with every step and when she walked back to him, he just admired her whole body, from her face, to her breasts, to her legs. She sat down back again and Lucius slowly but gently took off her boots and stockings, now leaving her completely naked to him, he growled low in his throat as his mouth watered. Just looking at the sight at the way her blonde hair was all over his pillow and the way her breasts were just waiting for him made him unbelievably hard. Narcissa, noticing her husband admiring her, sat up and wrapped her fingers around his manhood, slowly making friction up and down his shaft, groaning, Lucius placed his hand on his wife's face and she slowly stroked him and licked her lips, never taking her blue gaze off of him, then she laid him on his back and took him into her mouth. Lucius groaned low in his throat her name as she licked and teased him, standing it no longer, the need, the sensation, he placed his wife on her back, facing him and plunged so deeply into her, Narcissa dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius," She continued moaning his name as he filled her, not just in body, but in soul as well. The nights spent alone in her room, crying over a broken photo of her husband, now they were worth it, for this uniting of bodies and soul. He went deeper into her, slowly making her forget where she was, only knowing that fact that he was with him, right now, together.

"I love you," He said between thrusts. "I'll come back to you, Narcissa; I'll come back to you." He kept saying, whispering as he continued into her, slowly lowering himself as to place his arm around her, as in hugging her, making her go mad with pleasure, her started to kiss her skin whilst he kept in her, her skin tasted of salt and sin, pleasure and weakness, for she was his true and only weakness, next to his son, of course. He realized how much he needed to go back home, to his wife, so he can take her like this many more nights, to see his son, who within a few years would be graduating, just to life his life as a husband and father. When Narcissa finally screamed as immense ecstasy filled her senses and made her dull, he realized it was only him that needed to come, licking his life from stomach to chin one more time, he came within her with a sensation only one can describe as pure heaven. "I love you" He whispered. As he place her more comfortable and helped her dress, she noticed that she was crying, she did not speak, but the hurt in her eyes spoke for her_; I need you back. _ Kissing one more time, one more passionate time, he let her go. "I love you, Narcissa Malfoy Black." And that was all she needed to hear for her decision. She was going to the Dark Lord herself and free her husband from this hellhole.

.

"You do understand that if I help you free your husband and the rest of my deadly army of Death Eaters from Azkaban, you and Lucius will not be treated as you once were, correct? You will be lower classified, I could not trust you two with a simple task. Are we clear? You will not be within my high regards." The dark lord said as his dark cloak went against the dark floor of this empty soulless room.

Narcissa wanted to yell, to cry, to protest against him, after all it was all his fault that Lucius was now in prison, but against her better judgment she maintained a straight face. "Yes, my lord."

"And you do realize as well that this means that I will use your house as a home base for all my operations, correct?" He said, as he studied a crystal ball containing some sort of blue aura inside, as if he were oblivious to the fact that Narcissa was even there. He chuckled, sensing her frustration at him and her anger that she could not do something about it.

"Yes, my lord." She said again in such a monotone voice. She was an amazing actress.

"Bellatrix," He called one of the most faithful of servants to him and also the blonde's sister. "Please show Narcissa the way out." Bellatrix entered and she was stunning, black sleek hair with a black dress hanging her body, so completely the opposite from her blonde haired, blue eyed sister.

"No, wait." Narcissa objected when her sister placed her hand on her shoulder. "I want to be a part too, I want to save my husband from that infernal Azkaban."

The Dark Lord smiled at her determination. "Okay ladies, the plan to free our Death Eaters commences now."


End file.
